


Majority Rules

by Nevcolleil



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: AChuck vs. The Anniversaryremix.





	Majority Rules

“No, you’re making a mistake! They aren’t spies, _please_!” Walker goes nuts, fighting against their ties and yelling, but Casey can’t speak. The sick, heavy certainty that there is nothing he can do from here to help has already settled in his stomach - did when he heard that Chuck was here, that this place is a trap. Casey couldn’t speak clear and even if he had the breath to try; there’s an awful dread strangling him, making his body numb in a way even the binds those commies tied too-tight around his wrists can’t account for. This is why this whole thing is stupid - was stupid from the moment Casey lost enough of his mind to think that a relationship with Bartowski could ever end in something besides pain and bloodshed.

Still, Casey feels something inside his chest deflate - foolish hope, maybe - when Ivan clicks on his walkie and says, “Kill them,” and the sound of rapid gunfire drowns out Sarah’s anguished, “No!”

It doesn’t drown out Morgan’s short, sharp scream.

For a second, Casey’s in shock. Stupid or not, there’s a part of him - improbably, in the face of all of the things he’s witnessed or even accomplished in his life - that Casey let believe in things like justice and goodness and happy endings. At least when it came to good people like Chuck.

The silence coming over Ivan’s walkie now, as the big Russian smirks, reminds Casey that majority rules. There’s no such thing as a happy ending.

Just an end.

If he’s got to break every bone in his own body to do it, Casey prays he can bring an end to these evil sons-of-bitches before they manage to bring him to his.

“I’m gonna rip you limb from limb from limb,” he promises slowly. He’s bound and outgunned, outmanned; he’s just listened in on the death of the one person besides his daughter that he’s really got to live for. But the depth of Casey’s fury, his determination, must add an authority to his dark words that the facts do not. Ivan’s smirk fades and, for a moment, he looks unsettled.

He jerks a head at one of his lackeys. “I’ve heard enough. Put a bullet in this guy.”

Casey stills. He doesn’t blink. ‘ _Don’t worry, kid. I’m coming,_ ‘ he thinks.

Then Ivan’s walkie crackles back to life and an unexpected voice says, “Hello?”

Everything turns on its head again. 

“Who is this?” Ivan barks into the walkie, face slack with disbelief.

Chuck doesn’t answer his question. Instead he says, voice cool and calm and deadly, “Look, you obviously don’t know who I am because you only sent ten of your men to take care of me…”

It’s Casey’s turn to smirk. ‘ _That’s my boy,_ ‘ he brags silently.

“So I’m going to break it down for you,” Chuck continues. “Touch one hair on Casey’s head and I’m going to do to you what I’ve just done to your men. You got that? I’m coming down.”

The walkie clicks off. Casey feels half a dozen eyes turn towards him; Sarah’s quiet, amused joy behind him.

“If I were you, I’d start running,” he says pleasantly. “Right about now.”

He’s got Chuck tucked against his side, in the back of a Moscow bus, within the hour.

“See? What’d I tell you? Anniversaries can be fun,” Chuck says as they make their getaway, much too smug for his own good. He’s even got his arms around Casey’s waist - in public - an obvious _no_ under normal circumstances.

“Yeah, yeah,” Casey says, but his voice is soft. He runs his fingers, once, through Chuck’s hair and places a kiss on the top of Chuck’s head - right in front of Walker, the idiot, and a bunch of clueless Russian civilians. 

“Happy sixth-slash-ninth anniversary, big guy.”

“To you too, Bartowski.”

Well. He did get to fire a really fine rifle; and his baby kicked some serious communist ass.

Maybe anniversaries _can_ be fun.

Casey makes a mental note to plan for the next one - it’ll be hard to top Chuck’s flare for the romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this to LiveJournal. I will slowly move more of my work from there to here over the following months.


End file.
